Naruto Chat Room
by Cazix
Summary: This is an AU story of the Naruto Characters in a chat room. Has Shonenai BOYxBOY


**Okay, just something i did because i got bored of writing my story. (Which will be posted soonish, i think?)  
**

I don't own Naruto.

This takes place when the characters from Naruto are in High school.

**Naruto: 14, Year 10, Kitsune Boy  
Sasuke: 15, Year 10, The Avenger  
Sakura: 14, Year 10, Sakura Uchiha  
Gaara: 14, Year 10, Sand Demon  
Hinata: 14, Year 10, Shy Girl  
Kiba: 15, Year 10, Dog Lover  
Neji: 16, Year 11, Caged Bird  
TenTen: 16, Year 11, Weapon Master  
Lee: 14, Year 10, YOUTHFULL GREEN BEAST  
Itachi: 17, Year 12, Sharingan Uchiha  
Kisame: 18, Year 12, Shark Attack  
Deidara: 17, Year 12, Art Is A Bang  
Sasori: 17, Year 12, Puppet Master**

* * *

[Sand Demon has signed in 

[Kitsune Boy has signed in

[Sakura Uchiha has signed in

[The Avenger has signed in

[Caged Bird has signed in

Sand Demon says:  
Hey Naruto, everyone…

Kitsune Boy says:  
HEY GAARA!!!

Sakura Uchiha says:  
OMG! Hi Sasuke! Like my screen name?!

The Avenger says:  
No…

Caged Bird says:  
Hey guys, I heard that Sasuke's brother and Kisame were caught going at it in the gym. They didn't get in trouble though.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
EW! GROSS FAGGOTS!

Kitsune Boy says:  
Wats wrong if dey like eachova?

The Avenger says:  
Spell properly, dobe.

Kitsune Boy says:  
DONT CALL ME DOBE!!!!

Sand Demon says:  
Sakura, Is there anything wrong with them being together?

Sakura Uchiha says:  
YES! THEY'RE BOTH GUYS! EWWWWWWWWW!!

Caged Bird says:  
I wasn't pointing out the fact that they are gay but they didn't get in trouble…

Kitsune Boy says:  
Dumb Uchiha's and their money! THEY GET OUT OF EVERYTHING!

The Avenger says:  
No we don't, Just Itachi. He's gods gift to the fucking world.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
Your brother is a fag. I love you Sasuke, lucky you're not gay.

Sand Demon says:  
Sakura, maybe he is gay you slut.

Kitsune Boy says:  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO BURN!!!1

Sand Demon says:  
Shut up Naruto.

Caged Bird says:  
-Sweat drop-

Kitsune Boy says:  
Hey, are you guys going to that party this weekend?

Sand Demon says:  
What party?

Sakura Uchiha says:  
INO'S PARTY OF COURSE!! OMG IT'S GOING TO BE SO GOOD! You have to dress up and come with a date or you can't enter.

Caged Bird says:  
Who are you going with Naruto?

Kitsune Boy says:  
I dunno yet. HEY SAKURA WANNA BE MY DATE!?!

Sakura Uchiha says:  
EW NO!!!1 Sasuke will be my date, wont you Sasuke-kun?

The Avenger says:  
No.

Kitsune Boy says:  
Oh..

Sakura Uchiha says:  
WHY?

The Avenger says:  
It's because you're ugly.

The Avenger says:  
And, you're a slut.

Sand Demon says:  
LOL, burn Sakura.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
-crys-

Caged Bird says:  
Who do you want to go with then Sasuke?

The Avenger says:  
Um, Naruto

Kitsune Boy says:  
O.o

[Kitsune Boy has signed out

The Avenger says:  
NARUTO!

The Avenger says:  
Crap! What do I do now?

Sand Demon says:  
He'll get over it. Stupid baka, it's so obvious that you want him and he acts all stupid about it when someone says something.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
Sasuke…

The Avenger says:  
…

Sakura Uchiha says:  
You're gay?!

The Avenger says:  
Yes, guess so…

Sakura Uchiha says:  
ARGHHHHHHHH! THIS IS NARUTO'S FAULT! STUPID SKANKY SLUT!

Sand Demon says:  
Naruto's fault?

Caged Bird says:  
I wouldn't be saying stuff like that Sakura, you're not much better yourself.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
SHUT UP NEJI! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS CHAT?! YOU'RE A YEAR 11!!

Caged Bird says:  
Lots of people from school use this chat, all from different years.

Sakura Uchiha says:  
Pft!

Sakura Uchiha says:  
Brb guys!

[Sakura Uchiha has set her status to On The Phone

Sand Demon says:  
Neji, who are you going to the party with?

Caged Bird says:  
Well, I was asked by TenTen…

Sand Demon says:  
Oh…

Caged Bird says:  
But, she's way too clingy and not really my type, ya know?

Sand Demon says:  
I guess. It always looked like you were into her though. Guess you're good at acting.

Caged Bird says:  
Yeah, I am very good; it's hard to keep up the act when she's shoving her breasts in your face though. You need some real skills for that. –Cringe-

The Avenger says:  
Who is your type Neji?

Caged Bird says:  
Well, I like shorter people.

The Avenger says:  
And?

Caged Bird says:  
Well, I guess I like quiet people too. Not too clingy.

The Avenger says:  
Yeah.

The Avenger says:  
Like Gaara?

Sand Demon says:  
Umm… O.o

Caged Bird says:  
Yeah, like Gaara.

[Sand Demon has signed out

The Avenger says:  
LOL!!1 Guess he is as shy as Naruto says.

Caged Bird says:  
You think that was a bit much for him?

The Avenger says:  
Nah, he'll be right. Just has to work out his sexuality.

Caged Bird says:  
-sigh-

[Sakura Uchiha has set her status to Online

Sakura Uchiha says:  
Hey Guys! I've got to go. Me and Ino are going to go see Naruto. –evil grin-

The Avenger says:  
Sakura! Don't tease Naruto you mole!

Sakura Uchiha says:  
The stupid little slut has put a spell on you Sasuke-kun! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM BEING GROSS AND GAY!

[Sakura Uchiha has signed out

The Avenger says:  
I better go help Naruto. Bye Neji.

Caged Bird says:  
Bye.

[The Avenger has signed out

[Caged Bird has signed out

* * *

There... Guess I'm finished for this one.  
I'll probably write another one later. 


End file.
